


The Sith Story

by orphan_account



Category: Star Wars: The Old Republic
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-27
Updated: 2014-01-27
Packaged: 2018-01-10 06:47:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1156417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ruby finally has her chance to get revenge on the Jedi who stormed her home and killed her family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sith Story

**Author's Note:**

> Based of the Star Wars The Old Republic MMORPG. I do not own the rights to the game or it's charectors.

I decided wheb I was very young, I would become a Sith. Jedi came and stormed my city. Flames roared, many of my neighbors died, my friends, my family. The only reason I'm alive is, I hid in a resturant dumpster and pretended not to hear the screams.

I have grown up of course. Now I just want to kill. I want to take out my anger on anything that moves and if I get my revenge while doing that, well, all the better. So I joined the sith academy.

The Sith Empire

"A rigid, militaristic society where aliens are subjugated and the Sith Lords are supreme, the Empire is ruled by the mysterious, all-powerful Sith Emperor. To the Imperial citizens, power is everything; only the strongest ascend to glory."

I am the strongest.

Sith Warrior

"No one inspires more fear then a Sith Warrior. Born for battle, few opponents can withstand the rage-fueled blows from a Warrior's lightsaber or penetrate a Warrior's armor. If dual-wielded lightsabers can't finish the job, there is always Force Choke to bring an opponent to his knees."

I am human, but I have been called a monster on more then 1 occation. 

Human

"By far the most common species in the galaxy, Humans are versatile and the norm against which other species are judged."

Social Ability

"Rally - Rallies nearby allies."

Oh and of course I am female of average build but far more strength then my body can show. I have black, tied up hair, that leaves a few strands by my ears and my band that sweep to the right. I have dark blue eyes. I also have a giant burned area on the left side of my face. My hair covers most of it but my cheeks and neck are open. I like my scars they help with the intimidation. I also wear dark make up but that isn't important. The Sith Lords just don't like people looking like slobs.

My name is Ruby and this is my story.

The Empire is sending all potential Sith to Korriban to train at the Sith Academy. One promising student has been secretly summoned by an overseer.

The overseer who summoned me's name is, Tremel. He explained that you either die durring your trials or become a Sith and the trials are to weed out the weak. These will be easy. This is in my blood.

Tremel says if I do as he says he will make me the most powerful acolyte here. I already have an enemy named Vemrin. Mpre like Vermin. If he tries anything I'll kill him.

I am being sent into an ancient tomb to retrieve a war blade. Apperently, the tomb is filled with k'lor'slugs. Deadly, bla bla, killed many other acolytes. Ha! Weak. I'll distroy them all.

The tomb was easy to locate. Let's kill some slugs.

There are infantry in the tomb and Sergeant Cormun has asked to talk to me. He knows of me and why I'm here. He offered me a way to show off to the overseers and build ties. I'll listen. He has lost a lot of men to the slugs and wants my help. They have planted explosives in the egg chambers. I must detonate them. Good man aren't good enough.

I found a data pad. Mercenaries have taken avantage of the infestation in the tomb and are stealing valuable artifacts. I am authorized to use deadly force. Good. I like killing. Once I am done I will see Sergeant Rikel at the medival center.

I have blown up the eggs. I will return to Cormun. He thanked me and gave me Sith Dueling Boots, and 15 credits.

I have killed many slugs and tomb looters. They were no match for me.

I made a wrong turn in the tomb and found some better armor in a chest. Ardarian Padded Legwraps are way better then the training crap they give you.

I have walked into a room fulled with old droids. This could mean trouble. 

I found my Sith Warblade.

I knew those droids were trouble. After I grabbed my blade, they attacked me. There are no more old droids left now.

Once I find the artifacts, I will go see Tremel.

**Author's Note:**

> I have to work. I will add another chapter later, this one was really short.


End file.
